


Follow You Home

by NEStar



Category: Road to Avonlea
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Gus gets his dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Home

Winter was the worst. Any other time of year he could work hard and forget that his pa was gone and his mother had died, but in winter, when work was scarce and the wind was cold, he always remembered that he was alone.

He heard of a shipyard on the other side of the bay that needed tar boys so he had shoved his fiddle inside his coat and set off. He had been walking for an hour when the dog started following him.

It was still winter and it was still cold, but he was no longer alone.


End file.
